Primeros pasos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: A pesar de la inspiración que recibió de Ryoma, Ryuuzaki no esperaba encontrar nada en el club de tenis.


**Primeros pasos**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas y advertencias:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que esto fue prácticamente un experimento de escribir genderswitch (en otras palabras, escribir un universo en el que un personaje es del sexo opuesto) y aunque lo más usual es ver personajes masculinos como femeninos, yo hizo lo opuesto.

Para dejarlo más claro, escribí este fic para el tema "¿Qué pasaría si Ryuuzaki Sakuno hubiese sido hombre?" y creo que eso explica todo.

Además tengo que añadir que hay insinuaciones muy directas de Sakuno (Sachio, porque obviamente no podía dejarle con un nombre tan femenino) y Kachirou teniendo sentimientos por Ryoma, así que si no les gusta leer algo así ya están advertidos.

No siento más, los dejo con el fic y a quienes lean les agradezco de antemano y espero que les guste.

Primeros pasos

Ryuuzaki mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, esforzándose por dar un paso en más en la dirección de las canchas.

Todavía podía devolverse y buscar a alguno de sus compañeros de primaria para regresar a casa en su compañía o incluso para visitar algún otro club, pero eso... decepcionaría a su abuela.

Ella le había regalado un par de raquetas en cuanto él había dicho que quizás iría al club de tenis una vez entrase a la secundaria de Seigaku y poco antes de que eso sucediese incluso lo había invitado a ver jugar al hijo de un antiguo alumno.

Había sido impresionante ver a alguien de su edad jugar como si la raqueta fuese parte de él. Alguien que no fallaba en golpear la bola, no cometía errores, no se intimidaba con los oponentes del doble de su tamaño y ganaba como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

Y aunque para Ryuuzaki Sachio eso había convertido la casi obligación de entrar al club de tenis en algo que tal vez podría disfrutar, ahora que había llegado la hora no estaba tan seguro.

No sólo porque nunca se había distinguido en ningún deporte o porque la idea de comenzar algo nuevo lo pusiese nervioso, sino porque...

—¿Ryuuzaki?

Escuchar su apellido, la misma razón por la que no quería acercarse al club masculino de tenis, hizo que se sobresaltara y se detuviese en seco, girando su cabeza de inmediato hacia la voz.

En otra ocasión Ryuuzaki se habría relajado al reconocerlo como uno de sus compañeros de clases, pero verlo con una maleta en la que se podía ver claramente el mango de una raqueta de tenis se lo impidió.

—¿También vas para el club de tenis? —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Ryuuzaki asintió con su cabeza de manera automática y comenzó a caminar mecánicamente junto a él sin decir nada.

Quizás incómodo por el silencio o porque ya había hecho la conexión aunque todavía ni siquiera estaban en el club de tenis y quería confirmarlo, el otro preguntó:

—¿Conoces a Ryuuzaki Sumire? —Le costó no hacer una mueca al escuchar eso, pero una vez más Ryuuzaki asintió.

—Es mi abuela... —respondió en voz baja, no queriendo confesarlo pero, para su suerte, él no pareció pensar mucho en eso y sonrió amigablemente.

—Soy Katou Kachirou —se presentó—. Ayer fui a inscribirme en el club de tenis.

—¿Eh? Pero ayer...

Kachirou asintió y miró a su alrededor antes de bajar la voz.

—Sólo estaban unos de segundo año y no te imaginas lo que pasó. Tienes suerte de que tu abuela te advirtiese de no ir.

Su abuela no le había advertido nada, solamente le había avisado que las inscripciones serían al día siguiente. Aun así Ryuuzaki asintió nuevamente y continuó, agradeciendo que al menos Kachirou prefiriese contarle sobre el juego de la lata en lugar de preguntarle por su abuela.

-—-

Aunque el entrenamiento no había comenzado, la división ya era clara.

En una de las canchas dos de tercer año que vestían el uniforme de regulares jugaban un rally rápidamente con una admirable facilidad, ignorando los espectadores que habían atraído.

En una esquina de otra cancha, varios de segundo año hablaban y reían entre ellos y un poco alejados de ellos un pequeño grupo de tres de segundo año comentaban algo en voz baja mientras miraban hacia el último grupo: los de primer año.

Todos los nuevos miembros del club parecían haberse agrupado en el costado de una cancha y aunque los de segundo año apenas se fijaron en él y en Kachirou, Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar querer dar media vuelta e irse, pero no lo hizo y continuó hasta estar entre el grupo de primer año, donde se detuvo sin saber qué hacer.

—Katsuo-kun —saludó Kachirou a alguien y en respuesta el llamado Katsuo, un chico alto para su edad y con su cabello tan corto que parecía que se hubiese rapado recientemente, se acercó a ellos.

—Soy Mizuno Katsuo —se presentó algo tímidamente y Ryuuzaki lo imitó, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando él no hizo ningún comentario y nadie más pareció escuchar, demasiado interesados en el más llamativo del grupo.

Horio Satoshi se había presentado frente a todos poco antes de que llegasen, les explicó Katsuo con una débil sonrisa, y todavía estaba haciéndolo.

—¡Y tengo dos años de experiencia! —aclamó Horio cuando al fin finalizó, ganándose miradas de admiración.

A pesar de que ya tenía la atención de todos los de primer año, Horio se aclaró la garganta y todos esperaron en silencio a que hablase de lo que fuese, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Katsuo preguntó como si hasta ahora cayese en cuenta:

—¿Ryuuzaki...?

—Ryuuzaki-kun es el nieto de Ryuuzaki-sensei —aclaró Kachirou y gracias al silencio que Horio había conseguido crear, los de primer año reunidos allí lo escucharon.

Aquellas palabras capturaron el interés de todos inmediatamente y Ryuuzaki tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder, incómodo ante la atención.

—Debes saber mucho— dijo Katsuo, sonriéndole algo apenado.

—Ya sabemos quien será el primer regular de primer año —bromeó alguien antes de que Ryuuzaki pudiese decir que no, no realmente y según los comentarios continuaron el deseo de poder dar media vuelta e irse de allí aumentó más y más.

—Me gustaría verlos jugar —dijo alguien más, señalando a Horio y mirando a Ryuuzaki.

—¿¡Eh! —Horio exclamó sorprendido antes de comenzar a reír nerviosamente, notoriamente incómodo, quizás tanto como Ryuuzaki se sentía con toda la atención en él.

—¡A mi también! —dijo otro que Ryuuzaki todavía no conocía y pronto otros dos asintieron.

—Yo... apenas voy a aprender a jugar —confesó antes de que los demás de primer año insistiesen en eso, parcialmente aliviado de que todos lo escuchasen y no tuviese que repetirlo.

Sus palabras parecieron causar una ola de decepción, pero Horio se recuperó de inmediato de su previo nerviosismo y sonrió con confianza.

—En ese caso yo te enseñaré y te guiaré con mis dos años de experiencia en tenis —anunció.

—¡Y a mi también! —exigió otro de primer año y pronto sus palabras fueron coreadas por otros, entusiasmados de que uno de ellos tuviese tanta experiencia.

Horio aprovechó el haber recuperado la atención para volver a hablar y Ryuuzaki pudo comenzar a relajarse.

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia —le dijo Kachirou en voz baja, sobresaltándolo por un momento, pero casi parecía como si estuviese disculpándose por lo que había causado con sus palabras por lo que Ryuuzaki consiguió sonreír un poco.

—¡Pero eso no es nada comparado con los regulares de Seigaku!

Aunque todos seguían escuchando a Horio como si estuviesen hipnotizados, Ryuuzaki dejó de hacerlo al notar poco después que la atención de Kachirou estaba en alguien más y al seguir su mirada y descubrir de quien se trataba, sonrió sinceramente.

Echizen Ryoma. Allí estaba la razón por la que no había buscado una excusa para no unirse al club de tenis.

-—-

Horio siempre buscaba algo que decir. Explicaba servicios, técnicas básicas y detalles sobre Seigaku que quizás importaban o quizás no.

A pesar de eso, cuando terminó la práctica el interés de la mayoría de primer año ya no estaba en él.

Sólo había sido necesaria una bola desviada y par de palabras para que Echizen Ryoma pasase al foco de atención y no sólo entre los de su misma edad y aunque cuando había sucedido Ryuuzaki había abrazado su raqueta y considerado correr en busca de su abuela, para que ella detuviese a los de segundo año antes de que alguien saliese herido, ahora podía recordar eso con una sonrisa.

Había sido tal como cuando lo había visto jugar por primera vez y la emoción que eso le produjo había sido suficiente para que se animara a pedirle ayuda a su abuela e incluso para que reuniese su valor para hacer algo más.

Hablar con Echizen Ryoma.

En el torneo en el que lo había visto no había intentado hacerlo debido a la impresión de que él pertenecía a otro mundo y aunque eso no había cambiado ahora que incluso los regulares de Seigaku lo tenían en la mira, quería hacerlo.

Durante los descansos entre clases o en las prácticas siempre parecía haber alguien más con él, usualmente Horio o algún senpai, y eso y el que el capitán del equipo no dudase en repartir castigos a los que se dedicaban a conversar en lugar de entrenar hacía difícil que tuviese la oportunidad para ello.

Si tenía que elegir entre esperar por un buen momento o intentar hablar con él mientras alguien más también lo hacía, la decisión era sencilla. Y si ese momento no llegaba, sólo quedaba buscarlo.

A Ryuuzaki le costó decidirse a hacerlo, pero una vez escuchó a Ryoma rehusar una invitación a comer hamburguesas con uno de los regulares, se obligó a actuar antes de que algo lo hiciese acobardarse.

Se sentía algo culpable por no haber esperado a Kachirou y a Katsuo, pero una vez estuvo junto a la reja del colegio, aguardando a que Ryoma saliese, lo único que temía era que Ryoma cambiase de idea sobre las hamburguesas o que al menos decidiese irse a casa junto a alguien.

Para su suerte eso no sucedió y cuando lo vio solo, contuvo un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—¿Ryoma-kun? —preguntó y cuando él se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro, Ryuuzaki sonrió—. No sé si te acuerdas de mí...

—¿Nos conocemos? —lo interrumpió y Ryuuzaki no supo qué contestar por un momento.

—En el torneo... estaba con mi abuela —explicó débilmente.

—Mmm...

Ryuuzaki no había esperado una respuesta tan desinteresada y a pesar de que había estado esperando la oportunidad de hablar con él ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

Seguramente a él no le interesaba escuchar lo que un principiante tuviese que decir y aunque todavía estaba esperando pacientemente a que Ryuuzaki dijese algo más, le costaba creer que quisiese escuchar sus palabras de admiración.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —Ryuuzaki se giró de inmediato hacia la voz y al ver a Kachirou corriendo hacia ellos no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado ante la interrupción que había roto el incómodo silencio que se había formado gracias a él.

—Ryuuzaki-kun —saludó también al verlo, antes de decir apresuradamente—: Mi papá trabaja en un club de tenis y me prometió dejarnos usar una cancha el domingo. ¿Quieren venir?

Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar comenzar a sonreír. Era la primera vez que lo invitaban a algo así y también era la oportunidad de hacer más que recoger bolas y hacer ejercicios en las afueras de las canchas y si Ryoma iba, incluso podría aprender algo de él que haría que su abuela se enorgulleciese de él.

Aun así, antes de poder asentir recordó las palabras exactas del Kachirou. El domingo. El día que su abuela había prometido ayudarlo a entrenar y después pasar a la casa de su hijo para almorzar y quizás hasta comer en familia.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ryuuzaki.

—Lo siento... el domingo no puedo...

—Oh... —murmuró Kachirou, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. ¿Y tú, Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma bajó un poco la visera de su gorra.

—Tengo que hacer algo ese día —dijo en voz baja, antes de encogerse de hombros—. La próxima vez.

Ryuuzaki no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, sorprendido. Aun cuando Ryoma lo había dicho al tiempo que reanudaba su andar, sin esperarlos, preguntarles si caminarían con él hacia sus casas o despedirse, no había parecido una excusa. No, esa había sido una promesa.

Aun así Kachirou se veía decepcionado y aunque Ryuuzaki quería decir algo para animarlo no encontró qué.

-—-

No era que se hubiese arrepentido de haberle pedido a su abuela que lo ayudase a entrenar, pero cuando llegó el domingo Ryuuzaki no estaba particularmente ansioso que llegase la hora en la que habían quedado de encontrarse.

Aunque además de eso quería dormir un poco más, Ryuuzaki se obligó a levantarse y alistarse prontamente, saliendo antes de que su padre tuviese la oportunidad de recordarle por segunda vez que ya era hora de irse.

Que su ánimo no fuese mucho no hizo menos decepcionante descubrir que abuela todavía no había llegado y Ryuuzaki se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Seguramente Kachirou y los demás estarían jugando entre ellos y pasándola bien...

Ryuuzaki no dejó de pensar en ello hasta que al fin escuchó a alguien aproximándose. Cuando lo hizo se levantó rápidamente, listo para al menos reclamarle a su abuela por llegar tarde; pero no era su abuela quien se acercaba y por un momento Ryuuzaki dudó de sus ojos.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —exclamó y Ryoma saludó con un gesto con su gorra.

—Las canchas están allá —señaló—. Vamos.

Aunque la sorpresa le impidió hacer algo aparte de seguirlo, Ryuuzaki no tardó en entender porqué Ryoma estaba ahí, por lo que una vez llegaron a las canchas y comenzaron a calentar dijo:

—Lo siento. Mi abuela había dicho que me ayudaría a practicar hoy. No pensé que...

Hubiese llamado a Ryoma para que fuese en su lugar.

Ryuuzaki mordió su labio nerviosamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Quizás su abuela lo había hecho con la mejor intención, queriendo que su nieto aprendiese con alguien de su edad y que pudiese entusiasmarlo, pero casi deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho.

Ahora, él era el culpable de que Ryoma no hubiese podido hacer lo que fuese que tuviese planeado e incluso lo había obligado a rechazar la invitación de Kachirou.

—No importa —dijo Ryoma—. Comencemos.

Ryuuzaki falló estrepitosamente en el primer intento de rally y aunque recibió más de un "todavía te falta mucho" durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, Ryoma no perdió la paciencia.

E incluso le dio algunos consejos, aunque con pocas palabras y sin ningún tipo de explicación que los hiciese más fácil de seguir.

-—-

La actitud displicente de Ryoma lo había confundido e incomodado, pero luego de entrenar con él estaba seguro de que Ryoma le agradaba.

No de la misma forma que Kachirou, con quien era fácil hablar, pero más que como un simple admirable jugador. Por eso, sinceramente se alegraba de que su abuela lo hubiese llamado para ir en su lugar.

—Podías haberme avisado —se quejó igualmente cuando habló con su abuela esa noche, mas estaba de suficiente buen humor como para no tomarse mal la forma en que su abuela rió en respuesta.

—Pero fue una buena experiencia, ¿no? —Ryuuzaki no pudo negarlo y rato después se encontró agradeciéndole—. No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer —le respondió ella.

¿Y cómo se suponía que lo hiciese?

Cuando Ryuuzaki colgó el teléfono, suspiró. Podía preguntarle a alguien, pero ya era tarde para llamar a Kachirou u algún otro compañero, seguramente su abuela no le respondería si la volviese a llamar, su padre ya estaba dormido y su madre estaba ocupada preparando galletas...

Ryuuzaki abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Esa era una forma de agradecerle...

—¿Puedo llevarme algunas mañana? —preguntó.

—Si me ayudas —respondió su madre obviamente sorprendida, pero indicándole de inmediato qué hacer al tiempo que comenzaba a preparar más masa.

Ryuuzaki estaba cansado, pero a pesar de eso siguió las instrucciones sin quejarse y esperó hasta que su madre le sonriese y le dijese que ya había hecho suficiente.

-—-

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Ryuuzaki fue bajar en busca de las galletas, meter una docena en una bolsa hermética y dejarla junto a su caja de almuerzo para no olvidarlas.

Aunque sólo era un simple paquete de galletas, su sola presencia parecía haber hecho que su maleta fuese más pesada de lo usual y durante gran parte de las clases Ryuuzaki tuvo problemas para concentrarse en estas.

Quizás el llevarle galletas no era la mejor idea, pero no se le había ocurrido nada más camino al colegio y al menos, se consoló, la fecha no lo hacía más vergonzoso.

Ryuuzaki esperó hasta minutos antes de que se acabase la hora de almuerzo para pasar por el salón de Ryoma y al ver que estaba solo, bostezando perezosamente mientras esperaba que reanudasen las clases, Ryuuzaki se obligó a entrar, caminar hasta su escritorio y dejar el paquete frente a él, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Ryoma y más de uno de los estudiantes que estaban en el salón.

—Es para agradecerte —dijo en voz baja y vio como Ryoma abrió el paquete, tomó una de las galletas y la examinó antes de comerla.

—Así que cocinas.

No era una pregunta y Ryuuzaki sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, incapaz de negarlo aunque no fuese del todo cierto y a pesar de que quizás debería antes de que Ryoma se burlase por ello.

Por suerte eso no sucedió y aun cuando Ryoma no hizo ningún comentario sobre las galletas, casi las había acabado cuando Horio regresó al salón.

—¡Ah, Ryuuzaki! —exclamó y corrió hacia ellos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya van a comenzar las clases.

Ryuuzaki no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque Horio ni siquiera se detuvo para tomar aire al notar lo que estaba comiendo Ryoma.

—¿Galletas? —dijo y sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta tomó una antes de que Ryoma pudiese impedírselo—. ¡Delicioso! —pronunció todavía con la boca llena y Ryuuzaki al fin reaccionó.

No debía estar allí, no debía haberse quedado a ver a Ryoma comer y realmente ya casi sonaría la campana.

—Te... ¡tengo que volver a mi clase! —dijo apresuradamente y salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y rogando que Ryoma no le dijese a Horio quién había preparado -_ayudado a preparar_- esas galletas.

-—-

Había algo mal.

No lo había notado al comienzo por estar distraído, pero al darse cuenta de que Kachirou salió antes que él en dirección al club de tenis y de que no habían hablado durante todo el día, Ryuuzaki lo supo, aun cuando no estaba seguro de la razón.

¿Había algún rumor después de lo de las galletas? ¿Él había hecho algo mal? ¿Kachirou estaba molesto porque no había aceptado su invitación o porque quizás no lo había saludado esa mañana?

Fuese lo que fuese, Ryuuzaki estaba seguro que era su culpa y lo confirmó cuando Katsuo le sonrió apenado y le dio un par de palmadas a Kachirou en lugar de acercarse a él y saludarlo cuando llegó al club.

Ryuuzaki no sabía que hacer y quizás no habría hecho nada si el entrenamiento hubiese comenzado normalmente, pero en cuanto Kachirou se alejó del grupo que ya había comenzado a calentar en lugar de comenzar los estiramientos, Ryuuzaki corrió tras él en un impulso.

—¡Kachirou-kun! —lo llamó.

Kachirou no se detuvo inmediatamente, pero una vez las canchas dejaron de ser visibles gracias a algunos árboles y arbustos lo hizo, dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo y dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

—A mi también me gusta Ryoma-kun.

La confesión causó que los ojos de Ryuuzaki se abriesen totalmente en sorpresa y la incredulidad de lo que acababa de escuchar hizo que tardase en darse cuenta lo que Kachirou acababa de insinuar.

—Es injusto que seas el único que reciba lecciones privadas —continuó Kachirou y frunció el ceño, cosa que Ryuuzaki nunca lo había visto hacer y que era casi tan inesperado como que se hubiese enterado de su entrenamiento con Ryoma.

—Ah... no —dijo, esforzándose por salir de su sorpresa y aclarar lo que Kachirou parecía estar malinterpretando—. Fue mi abuela la que le pidió que...

La mueca de molestia de Kachirou pareció derrumbarse al escuchar eso, pero pasó a una expresión desolada que hizo que Ryuuzaki sintiese la necesidad de disculparse aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

El que los interrumpiesen era parcialmente un alivio, pero al ver al vice-capitán y al capitán no puedo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, nervioso al ser descubierto fuera de las canchas y obviamente no practicando durante las horas del club.

—Den ya mismo diez vueltas a la canchas —ordenó el capitán sin esperar a que respondiesen la pregunta del vice-capitán.

—¡S-sí señor! —Ryuuzaki y Kachirou respondieron en coro y corrieron en dirección a las canchas para cumplir el castigo, ganándose varias miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y un "¿¡Qué pasó!" de Horio, que no pudieron contestar.

Ryuuzaki se encontró agradeciendo el tener que correr, aun cuando para la quinta vuelta ya comenzaba a faltarle el aliento.

No sabía cómo enfrentar a Kachirou, cómo explicarle que él no estaba pidiéndole a su abuela que lo tratase de una forma especial.

Luego del primer día había comenzado a pensar que sus temores de que el ser el nieto de la entrenadora lo llevaría a que los demás lo viesen diferente, pero ahora Kachirou mismo lo estaba haciendo...

Quizás era el momento de rendirse y dejar el club de una vez. Podría buscar algo en lo que fuese bueno y en lo que no lo reconociesen como "el nieto de la entrenadora" y no tuviese que cargar las expectativas que eso traía.

Aun así... no quería darse por vencido e irse.

El recuerdo de Ryoma jugando era parte de la razón y Kachirou era la otra.

—Kachirou-kun... —le dijo una vez terminaron las vueltas, antes de que fuesen junto a los demás de primer año, todavía sin aliento pero queriendo hacerlo antes de que perdiese el valor para ello—. La próxima vez que mi abuela organice algo así... te llamaré.

Kachirou lo miró sorprendido.

—Y también podríamos avisarle a Katsuo-kun y a Horio-kun —añadió rápidamente. Entre más mejor, ¿no?

Kachirou parecía pensar lo mismo o quizás no le importaba mientras Ryoma estuviese presente, porque asintió con obvio entusiasmo. Sólo eso bastó para que Ryuuzaki sintiese que le habían quitado un peso de encima.

-—-

Ryuuzaki había comenzado a disfrutar del entrenamiento, aun cuando era poco lo que podía hacer y sin duda pasaría meses hasta que él y los demás pudiesen jugar en una de las canchas.

Quizás por eso y porque había comenzado a ser costumbre salir todos juntos y hacer algo, Ryuuzaki apreciaba aun más las horas después de práctica.

—¿Vamos a comer algo?

Era la sugerencia usual y cuando Kachirou la hizo mientras se cambiaba, Ryuuzaki asintió de inmediato.

—Suena bien —aceptó de igual forma Katsuo y pronto Horio se les unió y fue él quien corrió a preguntarle a Ryoma si también iría con ellos.

—Si me invitan —respondió Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros y Ryuuzaki compartió una sonrisa con Kachirou, antes de apresurarse para terminar de cambiarse. No era usual que él aceptase, especialmente desde que se había convertido en uno de los regulares de Seigaku, por lo que era mejor ir antes de que cambiase de idea o algún senpai convenciese a Ryoma de ir con él.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se quejó Horio una vez se dirigieron todos en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiesen salir el vice-capitán Oishi los detuvo.

—Lo lamento pero ¿alguno de ustedes podría llevarle esto a Ryuuzaki-sensei antes de irse? —preguntó, señalando una carpeta blanca que llevaba en la mano.

Seguía siendo incómodo que todos lo mirasen cuando mencionaban a su abuela, seguramente lo seguiría siendo. Aun así, poco a poco el deseo de irse cada vez que sucedía estaba desapareciendo.

—Yo iré —aceptó resignado y recibió la carpeta.

—Gracias —dijo el vice-capitán con una sonrisa y regresó a hablar con el capitán.

Ryuuzaki fue junto a los demás hasta que el camino se bifurcaba, asegurando apenadamente que no era para tanto mientras Horio comentaba en voz alta lo aterradora que era la entrenadora del club, y allí prometió que no tardaría.

—Te esperamos aquí, Ryuuzaki-kun —llamó Kachirou una vez se alejó de ellos y Ryuuzaki asintió, acelerando un poco su paso.

-—-

—Sachio.

No le había tomado más que un par de minutos terminar el recorrido, subir hasta la oficina de su abuela y entregarle la carpeta. Eso no había disminuido su prisa por devolverse y reunirse con todos, pero a pesar de eso al escuchar la voz de su abuela Ryuuzaki se detuvo y dio media vuelta, esperando pacientemente a que ella hablase.

—No tienes que quedarte en el club de tenis si no quieres. —La expresión de su abuela era casi avergonzada—. Si prefieres algún otro club...

Ryuuzaki fijó su mirada en el suelo e inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior. Si su abuela se lo hubiese dicho un par de semanas antes se habría alegrado al escucharla y habría aprovechado la oportunidad, pero ahora...

—No... —murmuró en voz baja y segundos después, cayendo en cuenta que seguramente su abuela no había logrado escucharlo repitió—: no. Creo que... me gusta el club de tenis.

Allí estaba Ryoma. Y Kachirou. E incluso Katsuo y Horio. Y el tenis parecía divertido, aunque en práctica no fuese tan sencillo como se veía.

Ryuuzaki Sumire sonrió con evidente alivio y asintió.

—Bien, entonces prepárate. Una vez comiencen los torneos tendrás que madrugar todos los días.

Su abuela rió alegremente y sin saber si ella estaba bromeando o no, Ryuuzaki sólo pudo asentir tímidamente antes de despedirse y salir tan rápido como podía de la oficina.

Si no se apuraba, Kachirou y los demás se irían sin él.


End file.
